Blue Fire Touches the Lightning: Rise of Sasuke
A/N: '''After months of planning and dreaming, I've finialy decided to start the new story! Yes people, this is the Naruto Forever Story I've been taking about! '''Summary: The capture of Karbi was sucessfull. Madara also captured Naruto but thanks to his stanima, he survives. As a result, Madara manged to re-create the jyuubi (with the nine-tails somehow recovering all of it's chakra), but due to him being criple, he finds himself unable to become it's jinchuriki. So taking on the next best choice, he uses it on Sasuke and seals the Jyuubi within him by using the illunasiary nine phantom dragons method creating a seal. Of corse, Itachi interviens and thus by using the special power he gave Naruto, ends up using a special time reversing technique that turns him into a child. Naruto decides to correct his false made mistakes and raise the boy as well. For how long can he keep this a screat? Now that means I know things that have happened in the manga, not yet put into anime. Plus I'm just imagining where I want all of the people to be in their lives and with their ninja skills. This would probably never be able to happen, but I want Sasuke to have the life that he deserves. I WILL continue this story regularly. I have put too much time into this research to not use my knowledge for something. If you do not agree, you do not have to read. I just really like this idea. SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE DUMBASSES THIS IS FOR YOU, YES THIS IS A SASUKE CENTRIC STORY. HE POSSES THE RYUKAGAN AND IS THE JYUUBI JINCHURIKI. AND HE WILL EVENTUALY BECOME GODLIKE! I don't want to hear shit about the reviews alterniting to the factors metioned on this page. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA, GO READ SOMETHING ELSE, OR BETTER YET GET THE FUCK OFFA MY WEBSITE!!! WARNING: The following story contains very graphic depictions of violence and sexual intercourse, implications/mentionings of rape, EXTREMELY strong language, and scenarios some may find highly disturbing. ''' '''This is an example of what I like to call "Uncensored Fanfiction". No holds are barred, no punches are pulled, happy endings are rare, and NO ONE is safe. I'll be the first to admit that this style isn't for everyone, and will likely get me in trouble at some point. So, if you don't like this type of thing, STOP READING NOW. The first few chapters aren't that bad in terms of content, but it doesn't stay that way. Madara won't be the only problem Sasuke will have to deal with. ' '''Story switches from third to first person storytelling. ' 'Yaoi, Yuri, Hetro, Incest and harems simetimes with one or more of all three traits are also included. OH MY. ' '''As for pairings, It is a Sasuke X Harem. The girls so far are; Tai Lee, Yonaka Yamanaka, and Hanabi Hyuga. I'm thinking of Kauri that is about the same age as Sasuke. 'Warning: This Fanfiction is still a side project, so don't expect regular updates.' Table of Contents Prolouge Chapter One Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six﻿